Innocent Dreams
by R-COTA
Summary: Warning: Smut. Mahiru and Nozumu get sweaty in the kitchen.


Innocent Dreams

Mahiru was washing the breakfast dishes at the Moonshine, hair swept up in a high ponytail with her bangs free. The suds glistened up her arms as she laboured away. The boys (Katsura was in male form at the moment) had left to run errands, leaving Mahiru to wash up. Mahiru cursed having to do the dishes; she was just too short to do the task easily and she constantly had to press her breasts against the countertop causing her chest to grow dripping wet. Rather inconveniently, she'd dressed herself with a thin white blouse that morning which was growing steadily more see-through. A plate slipped from between her slippery hands. Fearing it cracking against the bottom of the sink, Mahiru lunged forward to reclaim it, breasts straining against the sink. She breathed a sigh of relief when she gripped the tricky crockery and continued working.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of someone fumbling with keys at the front door. Quite forgetting her clothing predicament, Mahiru jogged to the entrance hall and opened the door wide. Nozomu, standing on the front step with his keys in one hand, book in another and his teeth clenched on a plastic bag, did a double take at Mahiru's appearance: a light sheen of sweat graced her face leading down a little to her swelling breasts, her cheeks were flushed pink, hair falling in sexy tendrils around her face, denim shorts showing off her sexy legs, and (Nozomu swallowed nervously) her blouse was completely see-through around her chest, her white bra decorated with cherries drew his attention more than he liked, and her cleavage drenched with water to cap it off. The bag in Nozomu's mouth dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

'Uh…' Nozomu gulped, his eyes still trained on Mahiru's bosom. Mahiru followed his line of vision, seeing her glistening breasts.

'Kyaaah!' Mahiru turned bright red and attempted to shield herself, before running back to the kitchen and hiding behind the door. Nozomu blinked in shock and walked carefully over the threshold, locking the door behind him. Mahiru's cherry bra seemed to float before his eyes, teasing him. 'I was doing the dishes…' murmured a mortified voice behind the door.

'Please do the dishes more.' Nozomu's voice was husky.

Nozomu entered the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen table, seemingly at ease, but his eyes had darkened with lust. Mahiru's arms came back up to her chest to cover them, but really all she did was to emphasize her cleavage with the squeeze. One small fang was sticking cutely out of Nozomu's mouth (must be the full moon tonight, Mahiru mused). The two gazed at one another. Mahiru's heart pounded oddly, almost painfully, and a tingle brewed between her thighs.

A beat of silence passed between the two, both staring at the other, before Mahiru lunged across the room, arms out-stretched to Nozomu. She grabbed his face, not very gently, pulled him towards her, and kissed him with fervour. Nozomu's eyes grew wide temporarily as he took this in, and then his arms enclosed the suddenly brash girl, pulling her waist tight against him. Their lips met with a strange fury, Nozomu steadied his self against the table as he pulled Mahiru higher onto him, and Mahiru's dainty fingers locked in Nozomu's blond hair. Then, with a gasp, it ended as suddenly at it began. Mahiru climbed down from Nozomu, who she was nearly straddling, and with a face redder than a tomato, backed away. The pair breathed rather heavily.

'What…was that?' demanded Nozomu, who was trying to discreetly hide his _excitement_ from the flurry of kisses.

Mahiru pressed herself against the wall as if she could melt into it and hide.

'I really have no idea.'

'Did you like it?' Nozomu smirked at her. He watched Mahiru bite her lip, watched her heavy breath heave her chest, watched her fingers twist together nervously near her navel, watched her legs squeeze together unconsciously. His smirk grew, and his crotch gave an enjoyable throb.

'…No.' The bashful eyes refused to meet Nozomu's and instead stared firmly at the floor, but the sound of footsteps made her look up. Oh, no. No, no. _He's too close_. An odd sensation of liquid heat flooded her nerves as the boy gripped her around her waist. Nozomu's head bent carefully down and he (Mahiru almost stopped breathing) licked at her neck sensually. Mahiru closed her eyes with a groan and Nozomu began to lick and suck at her neck eagerly. The sense of liquid heat stirred in her loins, and Mahiru grabbed onto his hips and pulled him against her body. Nozomu's lips dragged down her neck, glanced over her collarbone and he settled his face briefly in her breasts. His hands reached for the top of her blouse and ripped it apart, revealing her whole torso, topped with cherries. He moaned in his throat, kissed her breasts, and touched his tongue gently from her midriff to the top of her shorts leaving a slick saliva trail. As he unbuckled her shorts he looked back up to her flushed face, her hooded eyes and he stared at her bottom lip being clenched by her teeth in lust. Her lip was turning white where her teeth shoved and it looked delicious to him. As he finished undoing her shorts, he hooked his fingers delicately over the top.

'Do you remember me saying I'd never bite you, unless you asked?' The pants inched down her slender hips and he watched hungrily as her simple black underwear came into view. The denim slipped off and crumpled at her feet in a heap. She stepped out of them.

'Mm-hm-aah!' Mahiru gasped as Nozomu pressed his face against the triangle above her thighs, kissing. Nozomu grinned.

'Want me to bite you?' Both fangs had popped out mischievously and his eyes sparkled with conspiracy while Mahiru's widened anxiously. 'Do you know what happens to a human when they're bitten by a vampire?'

Mahiru shook her head ever so slightly. Nozomu grinned widely.

'Do you want to find out?' He kissed her triangle again.

'…Yes.' Mahiru felt the throbbing heat near her stomach intensify as Nozomu stood up again, licked his lips, and pressed his face against her neck. She felt his fangs scrape against her neck seductively. She shivered.

'Ready?' murmured Nozomu against her flesh.

'Ye-eeeeeesssssss!' moaned Mahiru, for Nozomu had sank his teeth into her neck immediately, and despite the sharp pain of the piercing, her whole body now felt aflame, like liquid lava flowing at high speeds throughout her whole body. She felt Nozomu suck on the wound, felt her blood draw from the piercings, felt her legs quiver and shake with intensity. "'Ah…ah...mmm!' Her legs fell from beneath her, Nozomu fell with her, and they rolled gently on the floor. Nozomu wiggled until his back was on the floor, and Mahiru was resting over him, still sucking deeply from her neck. Mahiru was gasping and shuddering in pleasure. Nozomu grabbed one of Mahiru's supple thighs and slipped it over his hip so Mahiru was straddled over him. She instantly began to grind against his crotch in a perverse cowgirl position. Nozomu kept a hand on the back of her neck as Mahiru writhed on him, her body craving more, more, just more. Nozomu withdrew from one side of her neck, and moved to the other, biting it in the equivalent spot. Mahiru's strangled gasps suddenly climaxed with guttural moans, and she trembled on his crotch, her nether regions vibrating and clenching with orgasm. Nozomu pulled his fangs out quickly, licked up any trickling blood and waited for her high to come down.

Mahiru sank down onto Nozomu's chest, huffing. She brushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes and stared at him, incredulous. _Perhaps this is why he always looks so smug_.

'And that's just my fangs,' hinted Nozomu. Mahiru smiled lustily. With a jerk Nozomu rolled Mahiru over, picked her up, placed her on the table, ripped her underwear apart, fumbled with his pants and-

Mitsuru grunted in his sleep and Mahiru jerked awake. It was a hot summer night, and Mitsuru had thrown the sheets clean off his body he was so hot, arms and legs splayed out. Mahiru clenched at the sheets remaining on her, a light shine of sweat on her face. She noted her breath was racing, and her blood pumping. One hand in her sleep had been resting between her legs, shoved under her underwear, and the fingers were coated in sticky body fluids dripping from the still trembling muscle she'd apparently been massaging.

_Just a dream_.

She rolled onto her side, facing Mitsuru, and cuddled up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his shoulder. Mitsuru smiled in his sleep, while his wife grinned a little guiltily.


End file.
